Elinor
The Witch-Queen Elinor is Lord Cardinale's concubine, appearing in Medieval Spawn/Witchblade crossover. Biography Early Life Elinor was created by Lord Cardinale to act as both his concubine and advisor. Together they conquered many lands and created a powerful empire. Invading Faerie Some time later, Lord Cardinale is approached by a sorcerer named Matthew Royale. Cardinale points out that he never heard of him. Meanwhile, Royale has heard a lot about Lord Cardinale and his dark powers, that helped him to create an empire stretching from Flanders to the south of Spain. Cardinale interrupts Royale, telling him that he's fully aware of what he is and instead asks who his guest supposed to be. Royale answers, that he's the man who will make Cardinale truly mighty. Lord Cardinale doesn't believe him, thinking that he already can do everything he wants, even creating a queen for himself out of the Darkness, that he named Elinor. Royale points out, that although Cardinale is truly mighty, his powers only work in the dark and its only matter of time, until his subjects realize this and overthrow him. To stop this from happening, Royale suggests Lord Cardinale to invade the otherworld that lies besides their own called Faerie. The spells perfected by the Faerie folk and the knowledge they possess are unimaginable and someone like Cardinale could rule our world with this power. As the light in Faerie is not drawn from our sun, the Darklings would be immune to it. Elinor then questions Royale as to what he gains from all of this. Royale answers, that he's a student of sorcery and some of the Faerie magic would fascinate him on a purely academic level, and he would relish the fact is he could study them. Although Elinor doesn't believe his answers, Lord Cardinale decides to go through with Royale's suggestion and attacks Faerie. As Lord Cardinale watches the carnage, Royale warns him that because of the complicated relationship of Faerie's world to their own, the conflict he started could well spill over to Earth at any time. Moments later, the Darklings drop from a dimensional portal in front of the Medieval Spawn, who proceeds to quickly kill them. Meanwhile, Lord Cardinale asks as to who that stranger was. Royale explains, that it was a young Spawn, which makes Elinor to ask if he poses a threat to them. Royale reassures them that he doesn't pose any threat to their plans. Later, having witnessed the battle between Medieval Spawn, the new Witchblade wielder Katarina and the Darklings, Lord Cardinale questions Royale as to what is Katarina wearing on her hand. Royale tells him that its a Witchblade and he believed it to be a myth. Elinor then proceeds to ask Royale if the gauntlet poses a threat to them. Royale, visibly concerned, doesn't answer. Siege on Bel-Gadryel Lord Cardinale lays siege on the city. Meanwhile, Elinor approaches Royale, wanting to find out his true motivations for attacking the city. Royale tells her that her questions are irrelevant and that she just jealous, that someone other than her would advise her Cardinale. After this remark, Elinor loses her patients and transforms her face into a giant snake, that proceeds to wrap around Royale and begins to slowly strangle him. Threatening with his life, Elinor demands answers regarding his true motivations to attack Bel-Gadryel and what threat the Witchblade does it really pose them. Royale tells her, that the Witchblade is a mortal enemy of the Darkness and if they met, he's unsure who would win. Elinor then questions as to why Royale didn't tell this to Cardinale and why did he really brought them here. Before he can answer, Lord Cardinale orders Elinor to join him and destroy the first siege-wall with her magic. Elinor complies, but warns Royale that after they finish with Faerie, they will continue their discussion. With her help, Lord Cardinale finishes off the last of the Faerie warriors and commands his minions to spread out and find their magic artifacts. Soon after, Lord Cardinale and his forces approach the tower of Cor'Myreth and are surprised to see the Spawn and Katarina guarding it. Although Elinor warns Cardinale about the Witchblade, he quickly proceeds to attack them after Katarina insults him. The two warriors then face off against the thousands of Darklings and its leader. Seeing that they're slowly losing, one of the Darklings tries to convince Lord Cardinale to retreat while they still can. Lord Cardinale refuses to retreat even after Elinor reveals, that the Witchblade woman wields could be the equal of his Darkness power and with the Spawn at her side, they might have met their match. With barely thirty warriors left, Lord Cardinale finally decides to retreat. Seeing this, Royale amplifies the Witchblade's power, letting it to take control of Katarina in order to prevent Cardinale from escaping. With Witchblade in control, Katarina turns on the Spawn and attacks him. Katarina quickly overwhelms the Spawn, but before she can finish him, he reveals that they were once lovers. This revelation snaps Katarina out and she manages to regain control over the Witchblade. They then face Lord Cardinale and Elinor. As the Spawn fights Cardinale, Katarina faces off with Elinor. Imprisonment Both Cardinale and Elinor are outmatched by the Spawn and Katarina. As the last resort, Lord Cardinale calls on the every last ounce of Darkness power to him, which in turn causes Elinor to slowly crumble away. Royale then telepatically contacts Elinor and offers to save her. Without thinking much, she immediately accepts this offer. Instead of truly saving her, Royale imprisons Elinor in a pocket dimension for threatening him earlier. Personality As Lord Cardinale's concubine, Elinor was solely devoted to him both in body and soul. She also very perceptive and differently from Cardinale, immediately figured out that Royale had a hidden agenda and was using them to fulfill it. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkling Physiology: Elinor is a Darkness construct and thus she possesses various supernatural abilities and doesn't need food or sleep. ** Shapeshifting: Elinor could shapeshift parts of her body part or entire body into various creatures. During her interrogation of Royale of his true agenda, Elinor turned her face into a giant snake, that proceeded to wrap around his neck. Gallery Mspawn8.jpg|Elinor besides Lord Cardinale. Mspawn24.jpg|Elinor turning her face into a snake and wrapping around Royale's neck. Mspawn34.jpg|Elinor fighting with Katarina. Mspawn35.jpg|Elinor being imprisoned by Royale. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Crossover Characters